Jinyoung (B1A4)
|birth_place = Cheongju, Chungcheongbukdo, South Korea |occupation = Singer, songwriter, producer, actor |years = 2011–present |height = 178 cm |weight = 59 kg |blood = A |agency = LINK8 (2018-present)B1A4’s Jinyoung Signs With Brand New Agency WM Entertainment (2011-2018) |associated = B1A4 (2011-2018) }} Jinyoung (진영) is a South Korean singer-songwriter, producer, and actor. He was a member of the boy group B1A4. Early life Jinyoung was born November 18, 1991 rounding his family up to 4. He has one older sister who is 2 years older than him.Junon Magazine April 2012 Issue Translation He's always had a love for singing and once, when is family was on vacation, they put their hotel room arrangements on the line so he could sing in a talent show.Who Am I Album Bio Translation He was scouted by WM Entertainment when he was in middle school after they found a picture of him on the Korean social media site 'Cyworld'.Junon Magazine April 2012 Issue Translation Career Jinyoung was the first member of the new boy group B1A4 to be revealed to the public. Once all the members were revealed, B1A4 officially debuted on April 21, 2011 on MBC's Show! Music Core.B1A4 First Debut stage 'Solo career' Jinyoung did not start composing by learning professionally. He simply was messing around with different programs until he slowly got better at it.IZE Magazine, May 2016 Interview Translation When B1A4 made a comeback with their song Baby I'm Sorry, a song that Jinyoung composed, he started gaining attention for more than his singing.Jinyoung Gains Favor for Composed Songs High level professionals in the industry praised him highly for the work he had created. From here he started to compose more songs for B1A4 and other artist and projects. He also began to produce some songs for special projects such as Produce 101 and Girls Next Door. Jinyoung also began to dabble in the acting field, starring in a number of rolls on the big screen and in day-time dramas.B1A4 leader adds acting to repertoire Discography OSTs * "Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST Part.1" ("당신과 만난 이날" with Min Hyo Rin) (2017) * "Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST Part.5" ("널 만난 이후" with Min Hyo Rin) (2017) * "Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST Part.6" ("작은 기다림" with U Sung Eun) (2017) * "Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST Part.7" ("I'm In Love" with U Sung Eun) (2017) * "Persevere, Goo Hae Ra OST Part.10" ("그녀가 웃잖아" with U Sung Eun, Min Hyo Rin, Ulala Session) (2017) Producing & writing credits 'Korean' ;2011 * B1A4 - Let's Fly ** "Bling Girl" (Let's Fly) * B1A4 - It B1A4 ** "Wonderful Tonight" ;2012 * B1A4 - The B1A4 I Ignition ** "Baby I'm Sorry" ** "Feeling ** "Wonderful Tonight (Unplugged Remix)" * B1A4 - The B1A4 I Ignition Special Edition ** "Baby Good Night" ** "Because of You" * B1A4 - In The Wind ** "Intro - In The Wind" ** "Tried to Walk" ** "What Do You Want To Do" ;2013 * B1A4 - What's Happening ** "What's Happening?" ** "Good Love" ;2014 * B1A4 - Who Am I ** "Intro - Prologue" ** "Love Then" (featuring Harim) ** "Baby" ** "Pretty" * B1A4 - Solo Day ** "Solo Day" ** "You Make Me A Fool" ** "It's Going Well" ** "A Glass of Water" ** "You" (featuring Sunmi) ** "Tell Me Why" ;2015 * B1A4 - Sweet Girl ** "Sweet Girl" ** "You Are a Girl I'm a Boy" ** "After 10 Years" ** "Wait" ;2016 * B1A4 - Good Timing ** "Intro - Time" ** "A Lie" ** "Moment I Fall For You Again" ** "Good Timing" ** "In Dreams" ** "Melancholy" ** "I'll Find You" ** "Drunk On You" ** "Together" ** "When It Snows" ;2017 * B1A4 - [[Rollin' (B1A4)|''Rollin']]'' ** "Rollin" ** "You Need Me" ** "Love Emotion" ** "Smile Mask" 'Japanese' ;2012 * B1A4 - 1 ** "Beautiful Lie" ;2016 * B1A4 - 3 ** "I Didn't See It" ** "White Miracle" ** "HAPPY DAYS" ;2017 * B1A4 - 4 ** "好きだからしょうがない" ** "Follow Me" ** "You and I" ** "Light On" ** "二人で" ;2018 * B1A4 - Aeru Made ** "Until We Meet" ** "Lost" * B1A4 - Do You Remember Others ;2016 * Produce 101 ** "In the Same Place" * I.O.I - Chrysalis ** "When Cherry Blossoms Fade" ** "Hold On" * OH MY GIRL - Pink Ocean ** "Step by Step" ;2017 * Girls Next Door ** "Deep Blue Eyes" OSTs ;2014 * "Waltz for Mother" (Miss Granny) ;2016 * "Misty Road" (Love In The Moonlight) Filmography Films * Miss Granny (2014) * The Person Inside Me (2018) Dramas * Self (MBC, 2012) * She is WOW (tvN, 2013) * Persevere, Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) * Poongsan (MBC, 2015) * Love Detective Sherlock K (KBS1/Naver TV, 2015) * Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) * If We Were a Season (KBS2, 2017) Trivia * He has an older sister (two years older)Junon Magazine April 2012 Issue Translation * Jinyoung like to write songs that evoke memories. He doesn't write songs to just make music, he like to create feelings and emotions.IZE Magazine, May 2016 Interview Translation * He regards B1A4 as one of the most important things in his life. * Jinyoung's dream as a kid was to be a singer and actor. He went to Seoul twice a week to take singing and acting lessons * He likes artists such as Black Eyed Peas' Will.I.Am, and Lee Jeok * His Life motto is: "To be a humble person, and not to do anything rash after realizing our dream. I always feel that we should never forget the people around us who made us what we are today, and always be thankful to the fans." * When Jinyoung has time off, he spends it either sleeping, practicing, or composing. * His ideal type is someone who only thinks of him and is kind-hearted. * He has chosen White as a color that fits him well. He thinks it is a color that goes well with everything and that is similar to how he changes and adapts to new situations.Who Am I Album Bio Translation * He wants to try travelling overseas with no money. He wants to see if he could travel and get himself home with no money and no language knowledge. * He has a very easy-going personality, but can be stubborn about certain things. * He wants to eventually experience the love you see in movies. Gallery B1A4 Jinyoung Rolling Promo.png|''Rollin''' B1A4 Jinyoung Good Timing Promo.png|''Good Timing'' B1A4 Jinyoung Who Am I Promo.png|''Who Am I'' B1A4 Jinyoung Solo Day Promo.png|''Solo Day'' (1) B1A4 Jinyoung Solo Day Teaser.png|''Solo Day'' (2) B1A4 Jinyoung Let's Fly.png|''Let's Fly'' References Official links * Twitter * Instagram Category:B1A4 Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Producers Category:WM Entertainment